Dark Crimson
by darketernity23
Summary: A new vampire comes to Hellsing and it turns out to be none other than Seras' little sister Amelia who has an old enemy on her back that threatens to kill her.Sera's is in love. And so is Alucard? Pairings A&A S
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is my first Hellsing Fanfic so if it seems a little weird tell me and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Hellsing.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

Amelia bit her lip to keep herself from crying out as the whip lashed once more into the skin across her chest slicing open the naked skin again as a new slash joined the other five to drip and bleed down her chest.

She braced herself steeling her crimson eyes against the next attack as it hit her again. She was chained up naked in the middle of a room as her tormentor took a silver tipped whip to her back and chest trying to bring out her pain for his sadistic pleasure.

"Come Amelia, cry for the pain I'm causing you." He started his dark eyes glowing in perverse pleasure and hatred for the female vampire in front of him. He raised the whip once more bringing it down to the side of her face slashing across her face from the corner of her right eye to the bottom of the left side of her lip.

"Cry for the blood that is flowing out of your sweet pale skin." He hit her again this time bringing a cry from her as it slashed into the skin over her heart. He laughed maniacally and turned from her to walk to a table that was placed in the empty bedroom. He took off the silver tip and replaced it with a silver cross, rubbing himself as he turned to her with lust in his eyes.

"Now my dear Amelia I will teach you why you never talk back to your elders and your betters." He said then laughed hysterically why swinging the whip like a maniac at her burning small crosses into her skin. He was so into his pleasure that he never noticed the red eyes darkening into a deep crimson as she glowed with a black light and yanked tearing the chains from the ceiling above her to bring them down and swinging them hard she caught him across the side of his face. He startled and took a step backwards before falling on his ass and staring up at her amazed as she stood before him ripping the chains off of her wrists and ankles to throw across the room to break the mirror that stood alone in the empty room beside the table.

"I am better than you can ever think to be Michael and no matter what you do I will always remain so. Do you understand this?" She asked as he nodded too scared to even think of contradicting her.

"Good now I will show you what happens when you go against those that are better than you." She then raised her hand and formed a black sword out of the dark substance and the shadows around her. She then turned back to him and swung bringing down the sword and chopping off the man's head and then stabbing him through the heart and as she stood there and watched he disintegrated to dust. She then turned smiling and walked out of the door and down the hall killing all of the guards that dared to appose her. She finally reached the room that she had been staying in and grabbed up her uniform throwing it on fast enough and she escaped the building leaving only four people alive to remember her and the fact that she wasn't someone that you wanted to mess with.

She headed to the nearest mall that wasn't yet closed and shopped for her new uniform that she was going to wear. She finally decided on a Crimson dress with spaghetti straps to hold it up and a skirt that didn't even reach mid thigh and had slits on it that cut all the way up her waist. Under that she had on a pair of black shorts that barely showed under the dress and a black overcoat over that with a pair of knee high black boots. After that she went to a weapons shop of an old friend that she knew she could trust.

She got two katanas which she placed one on her back and the other across her waist at the back. She also bought two guns that were made of silver with bullets that were just as deadly. With that she also bought a pair of crimson gloves. She was then ready and set off on her trip to Hellsing Manor to finally be reunited with her older sister who she had last heard had also made it to the side of the nightwalkers. Good.

**So how was it you guys? Truthfully? I hoped you guys liked it. I want at least 2 reviews before I go on:D and well incase you are wondering this is going to be a Alucard and Amelia …..a Seras and a OCC….and Integra and Walter pairing story:D Well I love you guys and ill see you later.:D**


	2. Chapter 2:Reunion

**Authors Note: I am being nice but I want reviews bad or good I do not care please people review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing**

**Chapter 2: Reunion.**

"Sir Integra, you wished to see me?" Seras Victoria asked the woman that sat before her In the dim room. This was her master's master and she owned Hellsing Manor.

"Yes I wish for you to complete this mission for me. It will be just you but really it isn't very hard all I need you to do is to find information on a true nosferatu that is there." Sir Integra announced as she looked up at the young vampire that stood before her. She didn't wear her police uniform anymore but had moved instead to wearing black jeans and t-shirts.

"Yes Sir." She then turned and fazed through the wall beginning to gain in her powers as her master had predicted.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Seras POV**

No signs of another vampire here, I thought as I traveled around the abandoned house. It was a mansion from the older days when the rich families used to have these houses for all the guests that they entertained. No one has been here in over a century. At least from what I can tell there hasn't been anyone her in that long.

I traveled around the halls and rooms trying to find a trace of any presence that might have been there but still I could find nothing.

That was until I reached the last room in the dungeons.

I found her there.

She was sleeping in a coffin of the finest red and black silk and marble. I had no idea of what I would find when I turned her over.

She had on a red dress and black shorts with a black cloak that hung on a window seal beside the bed with two swords and guns lying along the wall underneath.

I turned her over to look at her and gasped at what I found.

I was so speechless.

There in the crimson silk lie my younger sister Amelia who I had believed died. The last I had seen her she was turning eighteen and she had been out to party with her friends. We had fought that night over something so stupid I can still remember it clearly as if it were yesterday.

"_Seras, Do not tell me what I can and can not do. You are not my mother!" Eighteen year old Amelia yelled at her older sister as she waited for her ride to arrive. She was heading out with some friends to celebrate her birthday. They were going to go to a party and then they were going to go out to eat and to a hotel to spend the night. _

_She knew that they were planning on having guys with them and that they were going to being them with them to the hotel. _

_Amelia had run to the door in a fit knowing that her sister was trying to stop her from going. It was so unfair._

_She was going to have her fun and they weren't going to ruin it._

_Oh well._

_She turned to glare at her sister as she followed her to the door._

"_You do not need to go out with these friends of yours. I know I sound as if I am being unfair but you'll only end up high or drunk and then you'll be driving home with them and I just don't want you to get hurt." Seras yelled back at her sister with tears in her eyes. She hadn't known then that she would have been right._

"_No you don't you just want to control me like all the others. You think that I cant take care of myself and that I need to be protected. Well guess what I'm not a little girl anymore and I don't need protected not by you or by anyone else!" She was pissed and Seras had no idea what to do. What was she supposed to do she just wanted to protect the only family that she had left and now she couldn't even do that. She was weak._

"_Just be careful okay?" She had asked softly and she watched as her sister's eyes softened and she came over to hug her. Seras grasped her desperately not wanting to let her go just wanting to hold on to her for as long as she could._

"_I'll be fine." Then she had turned and walked out the door._

Only I never did see her again. They had found her body drained and bloodless in the street. Though now that I think about it the body had disapeared from the morgue. A vampire. Wow it did seem that my sister and I have a lot in common after all.

I looked at her closely and right there before my eyes she started to wake up and then she stared at me strangely. I knew what she was thinking. Was this a dream? Are you real? Different questions were going through her head.

"Victoria?" She whispered softly to me as those crimson eyes so like my own stared at me with confusion racing through them.

"Amelia," I now knew without a doubt that this woman lying there before me was indeed my baby sister.

She blinked and then sat up so fast and crushed me in a hug so hard that if i had been human it probably would have Crushed my lungs.

"You...your alive."

"Yes as are you."

"I looked for you I really did but I never could find you." She had tears of crimson running down her face as i knew would mimic the ones that were rushing down my own. "How did you find me?"

"I work for Hellsing." I stared into her eyes and they never once flinched at the words that I had said. She knew that I would not kill her as I knew that she would not kill me. We were all that the other had.

_You have me police girl...and my master...and Walter What of us? _Of course he would be listening to my thoughts, wouln't he?

'Master she is my real family' I thought back to him and then on a after thought added. ' She is my blood. '

_As am I to you both. _I didn't get a chance to question him for he left my mind at that instant and I knew that Integra was calling for him.

"Victoria." She had my attention now.

"Yes Amelia?"

"I know of Hellsing they are the ones that use the vampire Alucard to destroy the freaks are they not?" I nodded my head and wondered at the same time how she was not afraid. Everyone was afraid of Alucard.

_Police girl, my master says it is time for you to return and you may bring the woman with you._ I heard the smile in his voice and knew that something was going through his head that I was sure I did not want to know about.

'Yes master.' I replied then turned to my sister who was looking around the room as she pulled herself out of her coffin. She had started to walk over and collect her coat and weapons when I called to her.

"Come with me please?" I asked her softly knowing that if I had commanded it she would have said no and turned away not giving it a second thought.

"I will come but I do not know if I will stay with you my sister." She announced and turned to me with a smile that made me shiver because it was as if I was looking at a female Alucard.

"I want to kill some freaks and laugh as they look at me and plead for their lives as i rip their hearts from their chests." Yep she was so like a female Alucard that I knew we were going to have some fun between these two with a little bit of a command issue. I had to laugh at the thought and heard my master echo along.

She left with me and as we walked along the dark road we told each other of how we had become vampires and what had gone on since we had last parted.

"The night I was turned the vampire he wore a dark red coat and had the most amazing smile. He was sucking from my neck and had just givin me blood when this priest or something came out of the dark shadows and started spouting off these weird words. Obviously he hadn't seen me lying there or something because I know if he had I would have never survived him.

"My master went off to fight him and left me lying there as I died and my body transformed itself. I never even knew the name of my master because my body was taken from the morgue by a group of fake vamipres, or freaks as you call them, they took me to this house that was guarded with a barrier to keep real vampires out. No one knew they were there." She looked around at the dark shadows as if remembering that night.

"They chained me up in a room naked and waited until I awoke. You see they only had two real vampires there and they wanted more. They also wanted my master. They whipped me cut me stabbed me and torured me trying to get me to come to their side. They were going to kill me but i got so mad one night that I killed them all and only left four alive in all. They were the lucky ones. You might have heard of it. One hundred and twenty freaks one nosferatu and over three hundred ghouls."

"The Dark Masacre." I whispered of course I had heard of it my master and his master had been so confused on what had happened we were going to destroy them when all of a sudden we got word that every single one of them were dead. Killed by one prisoner who had escaped. My master had laughed and laughed and said that it had to be the work of a true nosferatu to kill that many and live through it.

"Yes that is what they call it." There it was again that damn Alucard smile.

"Wow well as you know I became part of the police force. Well one night we were on a mission and we ran into a bunch of ghouls. My whole team was killed. Then I ran into this priest that was a vampire and he said that he was going to suck me dry. Alucard came then and told me that he was going to kill the man but he would have to shoot through me and that it would leave a huge hole in my chest. He told me that I could die or become like him. I chose the second one as you can tell. Well after that I started working with Hellsing who my master is trapped by."

"Wow sounds like fun." She laughed and I found myself enjoying it. It had been so long since I had last heard that laugh.

"So do you have a love intrest?" She asked me and I blushed.

"Well there is this one guy. His name is Damien and he is a vampire. He doesn't live at Hellsing but he is an old friend of Alucard's and he helps us out every now and then."

"Sounds cool." She was happy for me and I was glad. So glad that I didn't even know why.

I looked up and saw finally that we were nearing the great gates of Hellsing Manor.

"We're here." She nodded and then smirked as she glanced through the gates at first I was wondering what she saw but then i felt Him. He was there in the shadows watching them.

Damn him.

Well here we go.

**Author's Note: I need someone to give me a discription for my vampire Damien please! and please reaview I want at least 5 reviews before I will go on. But i still love you guys.**

**Next Chapter: Welcome to Hellsing.**


End file.
